


Paranormal Hunters of Whitechapel

by Anonymous



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), They're all in college now, jealous Benny Weir, more tags will be added or deleted as time goes on, original characters used only for plot line, possessive!Benny, protective Benny Weir, protective Ethan Morgan, there was an attempt at writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My babysitter's a vampire, except everyone is in college now.The group is still together and they still protect the town of Whitechapel form the paranormal.After quite the large battle against a wayward wizard, who almost cost Benny his life, Ethan has become determined to strengthen the group and himself. But what is he to do when a potentially dangerous and powerful new group enters Whitechapel with a powerful spellcaster of their own? Could he be more powerful then Benny?Now Ethan has to balance daily life, his dirty minded boyfriend, and all the enemies of Whitechapel.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Paranormal Hunters of Whitechapel

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely slow to update, sorry.  
> Please don't mind the spelling errors, I might go back and fix them as the story progresses.  
> 

“Remind me again why we had to wake up at the butt crack of dawn?” Benny groused, rubbing his tired eyes irritably and rolling his shoulders. 

The sun was barely peeking above the horizon, blocked by a thick layer of golden morning mist. And with the fresh dew blanketing the grass it was practically impossible to sit or lay comfortably without getting wet by the droplets and mud.

“Not that I minded waking up by having my blanket ripped away from me and getting assaulted by the cold air.” Benny groaned out as he stretched his arms over his head, throwing them back down after a large yawn. “I was so warm.” He closed his eyes in remembrance, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Training!” Ethan answered as if it were obvious, voice strained as he struggled to push another target dummy’s stick into the ground at least 10 feet away. “Like we _promised_?” He huffed, walking over a little more ways to pick up another dummy from a small pile.

“Wait, we’re actually doing that?” Benny asked, rubbing his neck as he watched the seer struggle to pick another target up. “E, you know me and morning’s _don't_ coincide. Its the fire to my venom. The kryptonite to my Superman.” 

“ _Green_ kryptonite, specifically, and yeah!” An equally tired Rory whined in agreeance, appearing next to Benny and raising a high arm to lean on the taller man's shoulders, “Morning you guys." He yawned, "And I thought this whole _training_ thing was just a farce to have an excuse for placating Benny’s grandma. She can _really_ yell by the way,” He added on, patting Benny’s chest in awe “Why do we even need training anyways? I mean _I_ am a super strong, super fast, and super awesome vampire! Benny’s a cool wizard-”

“Spellmaster,” Benny tiredly interjected with another yawn, pushing off the small vampire's arm off his shoulder. At the look he recieved he added, "Sure they're _practically_ the same thing- okay they are. Spellmaster sounds _cooler_ alright?" He said aggressively 

“Yeah yeah, okay, _whatever_ .The deal is you're like one of the strongest ‘spellmasters’ out there! Even your grandma said so! Plus,” The blonde gestured with an impressed chuckle,”Not to mention hitting the _weights!_ I mean, you're almost as strong as me.” He ended with an arrogant grin, tapping the taller’s chest playfully. “Bet you could pick up some major babes now if you and E-dawg weren’t an item.”

Ethan couldn’t help nodding in agreement here, huffing a laugh at Rory’s exclamation of, “See! Even Ethan agrees!”

“Might be true, but too bad. You're stuck with me.” Benny finger gunned towards the small seer who just shook his head fondly.

“And you- ” Rory continued on his earlier rant, pausing while pointing at Ethan. The vampire instead just pulled a sympathetic face, “Ah, well I mean _you_ might actually need some training… no offense” He winced, shrugging at the unappreciative glare he received from the seer.

“Dude, ever since the vampire council, sorcerer council, werewolf council,” Ethan trailed on, shaking the dummy in his hands, “Basically _all_ the councils-” He stressed, “-took interest in us, Whitechapel has become like a beacon for all things paranormal! Just last week we had to battle against a wizard with a power complex! He literally tried to kill Benny!” Ethan exaggerated, stretching out an arm out to said spellmaster, who in return cringed with a shrug. Ethan sighed harshly as he walked over to the next empty space in the long line of target dummies he placed.

“And explain to me why that is such a bad thing? Key word, _tried_. Wizard boy-” 

“ _Spellmaster.”_

“- Same thing! Point is your boyfriend is still over here standing pretty!”

Ethan slouched, turning to Erica who was slowly striding over followed by Sarah. The taller blond shook her phone emphatically, “And, what's up with the 21 calls at 5 am geekatron? I was busy getting a hot new meal when you _so rudely_ interrupted me. Me and Sarah had to rush to put on sunscreen before coming here.” she ended with a slight bite.

“You guys are 10 minutes late.” Ethan frowned, ignoring the underlined threat he’s been a victim of for years “And it’s a bad thing because what if we encounter someone _much_ stronger? We just barely made it by the skin of our teeth! If Jane hadn’t jumped in and cured Benny from that curse we’d be in deep deep water!” The seer said with wide eyes, “And I don't want to keep relying on my little sister for help! She’s only fifteen and shes still barley learning the ropes!”

“That’s basically how old we were when we were fighting.” Rory complained, “Plus, we won! I don't see the problem. I’d personally like to go back to sleep,”

“I thought vampires didn't need sleep?” Benny raised a brow, tapping Rory’s shoulder in confusion.

“We don't, but hey! We can still dream. Like literally having dreams. And I wanna finish mine! Get this,” Rory grinned, raising his hands for emphasis, “I had not one but _two_ mega hot babes by my side, _and_ I was in this awesome Japanese temple. Plus, to top it off I was king of like thousands of ninjas!” He nodded with a wide grin.

“Thought you were over the vampire ninja thing, like years ago? Plus, didn’t you want to be called _Vampire-Man_ now, after the last avengers movie?” Ethan rolled his eyes as he went to pick up the last dummy, pausing when Sarah jumped in to help.

“I did, but it wasn't catching on with my fellow vampire bros.” Rory winced, “Plus, Vampire ninja sounds _much_ cooler.”

Ethan opened his mouth to, once again, explain how it really didnt sound better, when he felt the dummy he was holding get removed from his hands. “Mind if I take this one?” Sarah offered with a smile.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ethan smiled back, grateful for the help, “My hands were starting to get tired.” He frowned, stretching his fingers before shaking off the dirt.

“Shouldn’t your _boyfriend_ be helping you with this?” She asked, casting a quick judgmental glance at Benny.

“Yeah, he should be.” Ethan crossed his arms, “ _But-_ ”

“But!” Benny cut in “I'm way too tired to help and- I don't even wanna be here, so...” Benny trailed off lamely, casting a charming smile at the disapproving stare Ethan threw at him.

“Right,” Sarah said, shaking her head, walking down the line of dummies Ethan planted.

“And, We can talk about dream’s later Rory, Right now we should _finally_ start training! We’re already behind on schedule-” Ethan finally acknowledged, tapping a finger on his empty wrist.

“But dude! King of ninjas! Two _mega_ hot babes!” Rory gapped, “Have you never had a cool dream?”

“ _I_ had a cool dream,” Erica interjected with a raised hand, walking forward with a venomous smile- one Rory either didn’t understand or chose not to acknowledge.

“Yeah? What of?” The smaller blond nodded encouragingly.

“Sending your geek ass flying into the sun.” Erica hissed, smile contorting into a scowl, forcing Rory to jump back while grabbing Benny’s arm in terror.

“Well I,” Benny tagged on, slapping Rory’s hands off his arm, “was having an _awesome_ dream involving one Ethan Morgan,” He pointed, “and one rocking maid costume.” He ended in a wink which dutifully responded with multiple groans, “And I’d actually like to go back to that dream, _or”_ Here he tilted his head with a persuasive stare, ” _recreate_ it.” He ended with a mischievous grin, throwing his hands up submissively when Ethan shot him a leveled glare, “Fine, Okay. Your right, we can recreate it _after_ I go back to sleep.”

“Gross,” Erica gagged, “ _Never_ say that again.” 

Benny shrugged in response. “What? Is it wrong for me to have a wet dream about my hot boyfriend?”

“Ew! Benny!” Sarah cringed, shoving the dummy into the ground with ease, slapping the dirt off of her hands after.

“Oh come on! We’re all adults here. You can’t say _none_ of you experienced a wet dream before.” Benny insisted, throwing his arms out towards the group. He nodded his head expectantly when they all just silently sighed.

“Whatever, just _don't_ talk about it.” Sarah stressed with a warning stare, huffing in annoyance when Benny just rolled his eyes. “We could’ve done _without_ the info.”

“Ex-dork had a point though,” Erica pointed out, “Not the stupid wet dream thing, but the going back to sleep part.” She corrected at the concerned look Sarah gave her.

“No, guys. None of us are going back to sleep!” Ethan pushed with a whine, walking up to the small circle the group had gathered in. “We need to train! Did you all just forget that time we almost died? Cause I brought it up literally minutes ago!” The seer said throwing one arm out in a gesture to the past. “No one forgets that easily,” He pointed out, turning to make a quick jog over to a bag he left on the ground.

“Yeah, we remember. We just don’t care. We’re still alive, we won.” Erica emphatically spoke with a wave of her hand. “We're vampires anyways. Why do _we_ need training when we're already so gifted?” She inclined her head arrogantly, pulling a face when Ethan returned and shoved a wooden pole along with a pair of sunglasses into her hand.

“That's what I said!” Rory said moving to walk up to Erica but thinking twice when he received a hiss, he accepted the offered wooden weapon from Ethan lamely and pouted.

“Right, So I guess you _didn’t_ mind being beat by my _novice_ spellcaster sister when you got spelled to go against us?” Ethan raised a brow, pursing his lips inward when Erica gasped in offense. He quickly shoved the remaining weapons and last pair of sunglasses onto Benny who easily passed the respective ones to Sarah.

“The twerp was _lucky.”_ Erica growled.

“Yeah?” Ethan pushed on, stepping backwards as Erica unsheathed her fangs and stalked forward slowly. He backed up all the way next to one of the dummies before continuing, “She sure didn’t look lucky when she tackled you to the ground and punched you so hard you fainted! Thought you were a _strong vampire_?” He mocked, flinching when Erica yelled in aggravation.

“Okay, E? Maybe, _I dont know_ , don't aggravate a vampire who could literally break you like a _twig_?” Benny cautioned, stepping forward as he watched Erica, darling the vampire to make a move with a raised hand in case he needed to use a spell.

“No! I'm okay Benny,” Ethan raised a hand, shooting a smile over to his worried boyfriend. Benny’s eyes widened and Ethan shook his head at the silent question. The spellmaster fidgeted as he crossed his arms unsuredly, but still backed off. Ethan smiled in appreciation, he couldn’t have Benny ruin his plans after all, he just needed one more push… 

Rolling his shoulders he continued, “Cause!” he said loudly, putting his hands on the dummy beside him, ready to jump behind it at any moment. “If my little sister could take her on, I think I wouldn’t have any trouble either.” Ethan grinned patronizingly, yelping and ducking away when Erica lunged forward.

The dummy he was hiding behind was immediately tackled to the ground. The straw neck was ripped open by fangs before Erica stood up, spitting out the loose straws from her mouth. “Running away now are we?” Erica laughed hollowly standing up, “Thought you could take me on?”

Ethan grinned sheepishly from his place on the ground, eyes moving to the twitching straw filled dummy. “Actually, no.” He admitted, ignoring Erica’s confused sneer. “But, that thing can.” He jutted his chin out towards the rising dummy.

Erica turned, gasping when she had to dodge a well timed swing. “This thing moves?” She screamed, jumping back and slipping when a vine rose from the Earth and grabbed her ankle.

“Oh, so _that's_ what my spells were used for?” Benny mused as the rest of the dummies came to life. He turned to a Surprised Sarah as he scoffed half heartedly, “Who exploits a practically unconscious and unaware spellmaster like that?” Sarah threw a cursory glare at him before having to fly up to avoid an incoming fireball.

“What spells did you even use?” Sarah called out landing some ways away from them, stumbling to get out of the way of another charge of flames.

“Oh you know, simple animation spells.” Benny grunted when a dummy rushed over and kicked him in the chest. “And I might’ve given them some powers.” He coughed out from his place on the ground, rolling over to avoid a stomp as he scrambled to stand.

“Not cool dude!” Rory yelled, running past while being chased by two equally quick dummies. The proclaimed ninja turned, swinging the pole into one of the dummies and using his vampire speed to tackle the other.

“Not my fault! Ethan tricked me into it! I barely knew what I was doing!” Benny retaliated, punching a dummy, whining when it ripped his sweater as a counter, “Which reminds me! Your ass is _mine_ Ethan Morgan! Literally!” Benny strained out, trying to stand his own against three dummies now, He yelped when one bit his arm “These things have mouths?” He squawked incredulously before shaking his head, “Nevermind that! You promised me _many_ things while I was in my sleep deprived state! Don't think i was too sleepy to remember any of it E!” He stopped to make an exaggerated point before finally throwing off the feral biting dummy.

“Again! Gross.” Erica cut in before baring her fangs and snapping another vine. She cursed when the ground began breaking under her, forcing her to jump back as more vines began shooting up from the ground aggressively. One sharp root cut her leg in her retreat causing her to lose footing and fall, yelling in shock as she had to roll away from a stabbing Vine.

“Watch out!” Sarah screamed running past, whacking down an incoming vine on her way by.

“Thanks!” Erica breathed out, moving to stand with a hard glare, “But I could’ve handled it.” She sneered, raising her weapon with a fanged grin “Eat wood you straw fuck!” She screeched, eyes flashing yellow as she threw the wooden pole, spearing it through the vine manipulating dummy. 

“Good one spice angel!” Rory lovingly yelled out, swinging a kick at one of his own dummies.

“Thanks,” She snarled, cracking her knuckles. Though her victory was short lived when It shakingly stood back up from the attack. “Shit! Hey, Geek charming! If you weren’t so cute now, I’d have already killed you.” She hissed at a struggling Benny before speeding over to the struggling straw man and kicking it back to the ground. “So, before I rip your throat out, how do we kill these things?” She yelled, yanking her pole out of the dummies head, food secured on its chest.

Ethan, holding the wood weapon like a sword, ducked and swung a hit at his own dummy, “We just have to-” He grunted as his fighting straw filled partner stretched out an arm to swat him in the stomach. “We just have to survive for another hour and they’ll dissolve on their own!” 

“ _An hour?”_ Rory gasped, face pulled down in distraught before he was efficiently punched in the face by a straw fist.

“Hey! It was going to be three hours but Sarah advised against it last meeting!” Ethan pointed out, raising his arms to block another hit, “Which- I can't believe you guys forgot about!”

Benny wrung an arm around one of his straw opponent’ neck, using it as a shield as he called out, “Remind me I owe you one Sarah!” He then whispered a quick spell ensnaring another dummy with an invisible force that knocked them down and kicked away the other.

“Yeah?” Sarah called back with labored breath, “Maybe you can return the favor right now! Can’t you inanimate these guys?”

“No! No inanimation of anything.” Ethan was quick to dismiss, squeaking as his pole was broken in half.

“Okay fine! I know you have a spell that can at least knock out half of these guys then!” Sarah relented.

“I could,” Benny agreed, though he reluctantly deflated at Ethan's pleading look. “But I guess I should work more on my close combat skills more.” he gritted through clenched teeth as the dummy, whose neck he was choking, jabbed an elbow at his chest forcing the spellcaster to let go.

“We could do this guys!” Ethan yelled encouragingly, throwing a low kick to trip his straw man. “Just 40 more minutes!”

-

“I think I have a broken rib.” Rory was the first to say, whining as he rubbed his aching chest from his place on the ground.

After an hour of fighting the group had collapsed onto the mostly dried grass, all tired and completely exhausted to even care about the mud and dirt. Even Erica found herself sitting on the ground, resting her arms on her knees with her head faced down.

“You're a vampire, at least you heal quickly.” Benny bit back with a hoarse voice in between greedy gasps for air.

"You can spell yourself better bro." Rory retorted.

"Yeah, when I'm physically able to, your body does it regardless." Benny bit back.

“But we still feel pain.” Sarah said, lifting a sore arm to adjust the sunglasses on her eyes due to the the bright sun who had climbed up the sky since their training started. 

“And, no amount of healing can bring back my _multiple_ broken nails,” Erica declared, raising her head to glare at Ethan behind her messy blonde strands of hair and dark lenses. “You better hope that _training hell_ helped you _Geek,_ cause I’m going to really kill you this time.”

“Wait,” Benny weakly interjected with a limp point, “No matter how much Ethan clearly deserves it-”

“ _Hey_.” Ethan groaned in disagreement.

“We need his seer powers.” Benny ended, his arm falling back onto his heaving chest. But upon feeling intense eyes on him he quickly added, “Also cause I love him, and would hate it if he died.”

“How romantic.” Ethan sarcastically huffed, struggling to sit up.

“I try.” Benny answered, stupid grin evident in his voice.

The seer got up on wobbly legs, stretching his arms as he looked around the field. It was still too early for people to start popping up, and even though he found this secluded area of the forest he’d rather not have an unlucky hiker stumble upon the battle ground of disturbed Earth, burnt grass, and horribly maimed straw bodies. 

Sarah was the next to stand, limping next to Ethan she placed a steady hand on his arm to lean on, “I know what you’re going to say,” She raised a hand as if to stop him, “but how about we clean later, and instead take a much needed break?” She asked with a tired smile, “You know no ones going to come running in on us, and _I_ _know_ you packed breakfast.” She continued tilting her head to the discarded gym bag towards the outer side of the field, which was still clearly filled with something.

Ethan’s eyes ran across the field once more before he let his shoulder’s droop. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He nodded solemnly. “Care to help me pass out breakfast?” He asked, making his way back over to the bag. He almost tripped over a pile of dirt collected from one of their scuffles, bristling at the bark of laughter from Benny who coincidentally sat up to see it happen.

“Sure thing, _mom_ .” Sarah joked, following after him. Her limp slowly returned to a regular stride as Ethan squatted down to reach inside the gym bad for the smaller crumbled brown paper bags. She giggled at his annoyed grunt, quickly melting into a real laugh when the bag opened a little more at Ethans movement, revealing multiple first aid kits. “You _really_ came prepared didn't you?” She teased, eyes crinkling with mirth.

Ethan turned red as he stumbled with his words. “Well- I mean- what if one of you guys got seriously hurt?” He finally said after swallowing his nerves.

Sarah shook her head, accepting the paper bags Ethan handed out to her. “Ethan, three of us are vampires who can regenerate within minutes, and Benny has healing spells and potions.” She reminded the paranoid seer, watching as he fumbled to balance the bags in his hand as he wrestled with the zipper to close the large gym bag.

“Things can happen!” He retorted with a crack in his nervous voice.

“Right.” Sarah nodded mockingly, grinning at the weak kick she got in return. “Oop! Don't fall.” She warned playfully, turning her head to watch a wobbling Ethan trying to regain balance.

“Har har,” Ethan pouted, mouth stretching into a smile as he quickened his pace to match his friends.

“Doth my nostrils deceive me or is that Ethan’s famous omelette I smell?” Benny dramatically said as the seer and dark haired vampire returned.

“Your nostrils doth _not_ deceive you.” Sarah joked back, laughing when Erica rolled her eyes with what sounded like a pained moan. 

“Oh goodie, Mother Geek brought human food.” Erica spat sarcastically, hesitating to grab the paper bag Ethan held out for her.

The seer rolled his eyes as he shoved the food into the tall vampire's lap, “ _You_ know that _I_ know that three of my friends are vampire’s right?” He asked with a raised brow, smiling smugly at the hungry look that fell on Erica's face when she opened the bag.

“I forgot you actually have another use other then those stupid visions,” She said, picking up a tinfoiled rare steak, “Your lucky, I’ve decided to not kill you.” She hummed before hurriedly ripping off the tinfoil and digging in.

"I know it doesn't bet human blood," Ethan said walking away, "But it should tide you over for a while. I used some of Benny's Grandmas blood substitute blood for some extra flavor- _after_ fixing the taste."

“Which I helped with!" Benny boasted, eye's widening at how fast Erica was chowing down. "Wow, For a babe, I forget how messily you eat.” He joked, cringing at the gargled hiss Erica shot at him. “Sorry!” He grinned nervously, reaching out to grab the bag Ethan offered to him.

“Still hot though,” Rory said wiggling his brows while he patted his stomach, already having eaten the steak Sarah gave him earlier.

Ethan took a seat next to Benny as he opened his own bag, leaning into Benny’s hold when the spellcaster threw an arm over his shoulders.

A comfortable silence fell on the group as they filled their empty stomachs, basking in the new morning sun. Though, the peacefulness didn't last too long as Benny repeatedly kicked away a _still_ hungry Rory when the scrawny vampire made grabby hands for his omelete, making Ethan and Sarah laugh. 

-

After another hour or so the group was finally walking out of the forest, having already cleaned up- or rather forcing Benny to spell everything to fix it.

Erica made a few complaints along the walk, saying she needed to get a manicure after this and she would never participate again. But her mind was changed when Benny suddenly brought up a point system, claiming he was the best amongst them this training session because he had taken down the most straw men.

Ethan sat back enjoying the friendly banter as a playful argument arose.

“Untrue!” Rory gasped incredulously, “I beat two of them!”

“Still less than three.” Benny boasted, hand on Ethan’s waist tightening as he turned to the small seer to whisper loudly, “Besides, I saw Rory get pants by one of his dummies.”

Rory released an undignified squawk, eyes furrowed.

“Agh,” Erica shivered, “Don't remind me. I don't know if I can ever look at iron man without throwing up now.”

“Thought Iron man was a nerdy thing?” Sarah asked, falling into step next to her best friend.

“That,” Erica stressed, “Was before Avengers became cool.”

“You mean Marvel Studios?” Benny corrected, snorting at Erica’s dismissive shake of her hand.

The moment the group emerged from the woods and into the park Erica turned to the group with a dramatic twirl of her hair.

“So, _I’m_ going to go get some actual food," The tall blonde said, emphasizing by baring her fangs. Looking down at her dirtied clothes she added "After I clean up and then get that manicure with Sarah,” She finished, nodding when Sarah made a confused face. "Oh and, next time, I'm going to make you swallow your words,” She pointed to a grinning Benny, “See ya.” She ended, shooting off into the sky.

“Well, looks like I'm going too,” Sarah said walking forward, “I’ll see you after your classes for today’s meeting Ethan.” She waved with a smile before shooting off after Erica.

“See you there!” Ethan yelled into the sky, startled when two hands on his hips pulled him back into a sturdy chest.

“Another meeting?” A disgruntled Benny said into the Seer’s hair.

Ethan swatted lightly at the arms wrapped around his stomach, “Yeah, _Dr. Strange,_ ” He poked fun at his boyfriend. Laughing at the pleased rumble of a hum he received. Rory wasn’t the only one inspired by the last Avengers End Game movie. After one off handed joke from the small blond about Benny being similar to Dr. Strange the spellmaster became quite fond of the nickname.

“Mmm? How about I _portal_ us out of here and _alter_ your reality?” Benny whispered, leaning into the seer’s ear.

Upon Ethan’s unimpressed chuckle Benny added, “Sex joke. Not good?” He asked, voice low as he kissed under Ethans ear.

“Not your best.” Ethan joked back, tilting his head back to allow more access, humming appreciatively at the feeling. “But, I am curious. How _would_ you alter my reality?”

“If I tell you what happens,” Benny started, smirking into Ethans neck, “It won't happen.”

Ethan laughed, turning his head to meet Benny’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“So, what’s in store for the three amigos now?” Rory suddenly chirped out of nowhere, making both Benny and Ethan jolt in surprise.

Benny whined when Ethan quickly squirmed out of his hold embarrassed. The spell caster dramatically lolled his head back over to the small blond to throw a half hearted glare, “Fuck you dude.” He gruffed before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off to where he parked his car.

“What?” Rory asked, eyebrows raised in pure confusion.

“Nothing,” Ethan waved off with a small amused smile, following after his grumpy boyfriend with Rory in tow.

“Seriously! What’d I do?” Rory whined, pulling on Ethan’s arm in a way to force the other to confess what he did wrong.

The small blond groaned, throwing his arms around when all he received was another frustrated ‘Fuck you!’ from Benny and a laugh from Ethan.

-

Once they were back in Benny’s dorm, already having showered and changed, the spell caster immediately flopped into his bed with a happy hum.

After his first semester in college, he had decided to get a dorm, claiming it was because he was 20 now and he needed to be more ‘independent’ from his grandma- but Ethan really knew it was because he couldn’t stand to be around his grandma’s new boyfriend. Not that Benny harbored any hate for the old man, but he complained to Ethan about how grossly ‘lovey-dovey’ they were all the time. When Ethan commented that the older couple was no different than how they themselves behaved Benny just made a face claiming ‘Dude, that's my grandma. I don’t wanna think that they’re doing the stuff that _we’re_ doing!’. The argument ended fairly quick when Ethan finally distracted Benny with a quick kiss that soon, unsurprisingly, became more than a kiss.

Squirming at the memory Ethan fidgeted in Benny’s desk chair, his finger’s pausing over their earlier tyrant on the poor laptop keyboard. Shaking his head he continued typing in the sentence he had started in the google search bar. Currently he was looking all over the web or anything odd or concerning that might be popping up in the media. Fortunately, nothing major seemed to be happening other than common gossip and nonsensical jokes about whatever new thing was happening.

“E,” Benny’s voice called out, muffled due to his face being pushed into his pillow, “Why is my side cold?”

The seer rolled his eyes fondly. “Sorry Benny, I’m not going back to sleep. Once im up-”

“You’re up.” Benny finished for his boyfriend. “But you could still canoodle.” The spellmaster said, pushing himself up with his arms to make puppy eyes.

“Yeah right,” Ethan chuckled, “if we aren’t sleeping, I know we won't be canoodling for long.” He ended turning in his chair to be met with a mischievous boyish grin from his boyfriend.

“And where’s the harm in that?” He asked scooting up towards the end of the bed, reaching out to grab Ethan’s leg to pull him closer.

“The harm is that we have class in like an hour.” Ethan explained, raising his leg out of Benny’s hands to lightly push the spellmaster's chest sending him backward onto the bed.

Benny let out a theatrical groan as he flopped back. “We still have school? What time is it? Isn’t it over already?”

“Yes we still have school Benny, it’s only 9 o’clock.” Ethan huffed a laugh, scooting the wheelie chair back over to the desk.

“We’re practically still honor students,” Benny complained, “Who cares if we skip one day? Plus! My dorm-mate finally moved out! No one to bother us anymore.”

“Moved out? You didn’t spell him to the brink of annoyance- no wait, you did, didnt you..?” Ethan sighed, shaking his head. “Are you getting another dorm-mate soon?” He asked, already too tired to reprimand his boyfriend about pranking his roommates to force them to move out. He warned Benny before that making people think his room was haunted would just garner negative attention, but since his boyfriend grew into a rather attractive young man he argued no one would really care and that it was all swept under the rug anyways.

Benny shook his head sitting back up, “Nope. I finally broke them, E. This whole place-” He said ironically, gesturing to the smallish room, “Is mine!”

Ethan regarded him with a leveled stare, his stoic face breaking at the wiggling eyebrows he received. “Okay, maybe…” He laughed at his boyfriends eagerness, standing up to walk over. Feeling shivers as Benny's eyes darkened with want, The second he was in front of the spell caster he made the movement to settle into the taller males lap.

He paused at a knock on the door.

Benny let out an aggravated groan, “Ignore them! They’ll go away!” He insisted reaching for Ethan’s hands, standing up to put his face into the seer’s neck to place kisses.

“Benny..” Ethan started before he was cut off by a series of more knocks.

He sheepishly smiled in reply to Benny’s whine as he pulled himself out of the spellmaster’s hold.

“E…” Benny pouted.

“Sorry Benny but it could be important.” Ethan shrugged and made his way over to the door. 

“What could be more important than your boyfriend?” Benny yelled after playfully.

Ethan shot him an amused stare before turning to open the door.

“Guys!” Rory immediately grinned once Ethan opened the door.

The seer’s eyes widened, lowering to the collection of drinks in Rory’s arm. He had thought Rory had to leave because of something important and would meet them back during class- or at least that’s what Benny told him.

“Fuck!” Ethan heard Benny growl followed with a thump.

“Hey Rory,” The seer smiled.

“I got the drinks Benny told me to get, _the line was way long._ How come you didn't tell me there’s no pick up at the store? I thought you ordered in? I had to wait hours.” Rory dramatized with dropped shoulders, Ethan shot Benny a look. The spell caster clearly avoided his glare by pointedly staring into his phone, scrolling as if he were enraptured by something. “Oh, but I almost forgot! You won't believe what i’ve been hearing around the dorms.” The blond said excitedly as he shoved his way inside.

Rory’s been forced to use the door ever since he terrified one of Benny’s roommates, who fainted upon seeing the vampire in the window, for inference- Benny’s room was three stories up. Benny, upon realizing how easy it was to trick the blond vampire he was away, since Rory could no longer look in the window, continued to force their friend into using the door even while he was in-between getting new roommates. Ethan silently wondered if Benny would ever tell Rory the window was actually usable again.

“What did you hear.” Benny asked, voice harsh and indifferent.

“Turns out there’s this new group that just moved into Whitechapel,” Rory explained with raised eyebrows and a look of excitement, “And from the gossip going around within my vamp bros and sisters, they have their own spellmaster.” Rory ended in a wide grin, handing one of the expensive coffees he had in his arm to Benny who just stared at him blankly in shock. "The council is intrigued by them I heard."

“ _Another spellmaster?”_ Ethan gapped dumbly.

“Yeah! Apparently they’re _all_ paranormal.” Rory nodded eagerly. “I don't know about what the rest of them are though. The order was finished so I had to skedaddle.” he ended in a shrug.

Ethan was silent as he walked back to the chair and slumped back into it, slowly processing what Rory just said. “Did you hear how many people are in the group?” he managed out.

“Nah, I didn’t pay much attention.” Rory said with a indifferent frown, going to sit next to Benny on the bed only to be prompt shoved off.

“Dude! You hear that there’s another spellmaster in town and you didn't investigate for more?” Benny accused, aggressively sipping his drink, “What if they’re evil?” He asked whacking the blond upside his head when Rory was correctly seated on the floor.

“Ow!” Rory whined, “Sorry dude!”

Ethan absentmindedly wondered if Benny was actually angry that Rory didn’t get more info or if he was just mad that Rory came back quickly just to interrupt them. 

“This.. Is an issue though.” Ethan slowly nodded, “I don't want to recreate what happened last week.” He said, looking up to Benny worriedly.

Benny immediately got out of bed with a grunt, walking up in front of the panicked seer to place a reassuring hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “Don't worry E, I won't be so easily fooled like last time.” He said, leaning in to place a quick kiss to the smaller males head. He made himself comfortable next Ethan, leaning on the desk as he took another sip out of his drink, keeping a hand on the smaller males shoulder.

“But it wasn’t your fault Benny! He caught you off guard while you were trying to protect me!” Ethan stressed turning in his chair, huffing at the nonchalant smile he received. 

Noticing the Seer wasn’t placated Benny rolled his eyes fondly, “Look, I’ve improved since then-”

“In a week?” Ethan interrupted, not persuaded.

“- _and,_ I’m sure I’ll improve even more with the training.” Benny grinned.

“Well, I mean if they _are_ evil we’re screwed. We only had, like, one training session, which was this morning. And who knows when they’ll make a move.” Rory supplied unhelpfully, jerking at the harsh glare Benny gave him, “What?”

Benny waved a quick hand, and immediately an invisible blocker was placed on Rory’s lips, causing the little vampire's hands to fly to his mouth in surprise.

“We don’t actually know,” Benny stressed, making a pointed stare at Rory, “If they’re actually evil or not. _They could be good.”_ He ended hopefully with a grin.

Ethan offered him an appreciative smile, “You’re right, they could be good.” He said nodding, trying to force himself to believe his own words.

“Yeah! Now get your butt up Morgan. We got a class to get to.” Benny ushered, lightly pushing Ethan up and out of his chair.

Ethan, startled, gasped with wide eyes, “Oh shit! Class!” He yelped, grabbing his bag left beside Benny’s door from this morning, he was out the door within the next second.

Benny chuckled, about to follow Ethan out the door before a loud muffled noise stopped him. 

“Oh, right,” Benny cringed, turning slowly to an angry Rory, “That’ll wear off in, like, a few minutes give or take, maybe an hour- or two. Hell, maybe even in a day!" He shrugged, "You’ll be fine” He grinned with a wink. “Windows unlocked so help yourself out! Go bother Erica and Sarah for the time being! See you next class!” He yelled before closing his door, leaving a disgruntled Rory behind.


End file.
